Der Sinn des Lebens
Viele Fragen bleiben am Ende von „Metal Gear Solid 2“ unbeantwortet. Vor allem, wer oder was die Patriots nun wirklich sind und warum die zwölf Weisen seit 100 Jahren tot sind. Doch Hideo Kojima, der geistige Vater des Spiels, will keine allgemeingültigen Antworten liefern – und es geht auch nicht darum, ob das vielleicht in „Metal Gear Solid 3“ passiert. Wichtig ist folgendes: Raiden (und damit auch der Spieler am Bildschirm) wurde so oft in die Irre geführt, dass nicht mehr klar ist, was nun real ist und was nicht. Ein Schlüsselereignis: Raiden begegnet am Ende der echten Rose, während er es zuvor mit einem Trugbild der Patriots zu tun hatte. Snake verabschiedet sich von Raiden mit den Worten: „Du musst zuerst noch etwas anderes erledigen. Und mit einigen Personen sprechen…“ Scheinbar entfernt er sich höflich beim Anblick von Rose. Aber woher sollte Snake Raidens Freundin kennen? Mit den Worten „Nimm mich so wie ich bin, ja?“ zitiert die schwangere Frau kurze Zeit später fast wörtlich die künstliche Rose. Verständlich, denn die Patriots schufen das Codec-Trugbild nach dem Original. Aber konnten sie wirklich Gefühle programmieren? Wäre der S3-Testlauf mit Raiden dann nicht überflüssig gewesen? Sagte der Oberst nicht: „Die Kartierung des menschlichen Genoms wurde zu Beginn dieses Jahrhunderts abgeschlossen. Seither liegt das evolutionäre Protokoll der menschlichen Rasse wie ein offenes Buch vor uns und wir konnten schließlich das Leben selbst digitalisieren.“ Ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass die Passanten zwar Raiden beachten, aber nicht die schwangere Frau? Für aufmerksame Beobachter wird bewusst die Frage aufgeworfen, ob nicht auch diese Rose ein erweitertes Trugbild der Patriots ist, hervorgerufen durch die Nanomaschinen in Raidens Körper. Aber welche Erlebnisse Raidens waren dann (im Rahmen der Handlung) überhaupt real? Ist das Spiel Metal Gear Solid 2 selbst ein „S3-Programm“, mit dem die Empfindungen des Spielers manipuliert werden? Solid Snake behauptet, VR-Training (also ein virtueller Kampfeinsatz, und genau darin besteht das Spiel) sei eine Methode, den Verstand zu beherrschen. Laut „Oberst Campbell“ ist S3 ein System, um den Willen und das Bewusstsein der Menschen zu beeinflussen. Das Bild, das während dieser Aussage auf dem Bildschirm eingeblendet wird, spricht Bände: der Titelbildschirm von MGS2! Der Spieler wird also manipuliert, und die Entwickler des Spiels sind die „bösen Patriots“? Nein, denn der Unterschied ist, dass keine endgültigen Antworten geliefert werden. Patriots würden die Informationen filtern und interpretieren und damit quasi vorgefertigte Wahrheiten liefern. Der Spieler jedoch bekommt alle Daten. Das Verwirrspiel der Handlung soll ihn zum Nachdenken anregen. Er muss selbst, wie der Oberst es nennt, durch „dieses Meer aus Informationsmüll“ waten und die für ihn wertvollen Wahrheiten herausfischen. Das ist es, was die „Freiheit“ des Individuums ausmacht. Der Spieler soll selbst entscheiden, und das verdeutlichen Snakes Worte, die er an Raiden (und den Spieler) richtet: „Deine Erinnerungen und die Rolle, die dir zugewiesen wurde, sind Lasten, die du tragen musstest. Ganz gleich, ob sie nun real waren oder nicht. Es gibt keine absolute Realität auf der Welt. Was du zu sehen glaubst, ist nur so real, wie es dir dein Gehirn sagt. Es kommt nicht darauf an, ob du recht oder unrecht hast, sondern wie sehr du daran glaubst. Das formt die Zukunft. Gib nicht so viel auf Worte. Suche die Bedeutung hinter den Worten und entscheide dann.“ Quelle * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Das offizielle Lösungsbuch